sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Integrity (film)
| director = Alan Mak | producer = Felix Chong Ronald Wong | writer = | screenplay = Alan Mak | story = | based on = | starring = Sean Lau Nick Cheung Karena Lam | narrator = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Emperor Motion Pictures Stellar Mega Films | distributor = Emperor Motion Pictures UA Films | released = | runtime = | country = Hong Kong | language = Cantonese | budget = HK$100 million | gross = }} Integrity is a Hong Kong crime film written and directed by Alan Mak and starring Sean Lau, Nick Cheung and Karena Lam. The film revolves around an ICAC case involving the selling of smuggled cigarettes and is the first installment of a planned trilogy. Production for Integrity began in April 2018 and was released on 5 February 2019, the first day of the Chinese New Year holiday period. Cast *Sean Lau as Chan King-chi (陳敬慈) - ICAC Investigator *Nick Cheung as Hui Chik-yiu (許植堯) - important witness of the selling of smuggled cigarettes bribery case. Childhood friend of Chan King-chi. *Karena Lam as Kong Suet-yee (江雪兒) - ICAC Investigator/Expert negotiator , estranged wife of Chan King-chi *Anita Yuen (guest appearance) - Customs official, charged with corruption. *Alex Fong (guest appearance) - ICAC Chief Investigator, Supervisor of Chan King-chi and Kong Suet-yee *Deep Ng (guest appearance) *Carlos Chan as Gary - ICAC Investigator , subordinate of Chan King-chi *Kathy Yuen - ICAC Investigator , subordinate of Chan King-chi *Hugo Ng - Defense barrister *Charlene Chang Production Development The project was first announced to be in development in December 2017, with Alan Mak writing and directing, and his frequent collaborator Felix Chong serving as producer, and set to star Sean Lau, Nick Cheung and Karena Lam. Lau was cast as an ICAC investigator, Cheung as a widower who has also lost his daughter, and Lam as Lau's wife. On 19 March 2018, the film was promoted at the Hong Kong Filmart, where it was attended by director/writer Mak, producers Chong and Ronald Wong and cast members Lau, Cheung, Lam, Michelle Wai and Kathy Yuen. There, Mak also revealed that he developed several stories for the film and decided that Integrity would be the first installment of a planned trilogy. Filming Principal photography for Integrity began in April 2018. On 11 April, a scene was filmed in a restaurant in Central, Hong Kong where Lau confronts Anita Yuen, who guest stars as an corrupt customs director. On 24 April, filming was carried out indoors with cast members Lau, Cheung, Alex Fong, Carlos Chan and Kathy Yuen, while Albert Yeung, head of Emperor Motion Pictures, also visited the set. There, Lau also revealed that director Mak helped him prepare for his role as an ICAC investigator by giving him research information and introducing him to former ICAC agents. Production for Integrity officially ended on 24 July 2018, with a wrap-up ceremony attended by the cast and crew. Aside from Hong Kong, filming also took place on location in Australia. References Category:Hong Kong films Category:2019 films Category:2010s crime films Category:Hong Kong crime films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:Films directed by Alan Mak Category:Emperor Motion Pictures films Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Australia Category:Independent Commission Against Corruption (Hong Kong)